ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
In With The New
In With The New is the 27th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the seventh episode of the third season. it will premier on the 19th of August 2013. Plot The episode begins on the ship that left Galvan Mark 2. Ben: I wonder what Azmuth did to the Omnitrix before. Gwen: Who knows but I hope their powerful aliens we need that strength on our team. Kevin: You got me..... BANG Rook: What was that I think something may be on board Ben. Ben: Yeah I got that whoa..... Suddenly Khyber's Dog appears and runs up to Kevin. Ben: Khyber's mutt is on board and heading toward you Kevin. Ben pressed the Omnitrix and turned into Walkatrout. Walkatrout: What....the........heck is this aaahhh. Gwen: Ben hurry. Khyber's Dog jumped on Walkatrout and into Kevin's arms and licked him. Kevin: hahahaha down girl down. Khyber's dog obeyed. Gwen: It listens to you. Rook: Kevin seems to have tamed it. Walkatrout: Who cares what am I Rook: Your a Walkatrout. Gwen: Ok where back on Earth and.... WHAT THE. Ben and co looked out the window and saw Bellwood flooded and in a wreck. Everyone: Bivalvan. Ben changed back. Ben: Well that was useless. Ben and co got off the ship and saw Bivalvan flooding the city. Bivalvan: Ben Tennyson the hate I have for you is........ Ben: Nothing like I could possibly imagine I know how about a taste of Heatblast. Ben changed into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: What the no way Azmuth i'm gonna kill you what does this thing even do. Pesky dust blasted fairy dust all over Bivalvan but did nothing. Pesky Dust: Your joking right. Ben changed into Molestache. Molestache: Why can't I change into anything of my own please don't tell me he locked my other forms. He then changed into The Worst. The Worst: Oh come on this is the Worst. Gwen blasted at Bivalvan and Khyber's Dog bit his life support system off and Kevin smashed him into building and Rook blasted a laser into his chest but he reformed and healed. Gwen: Ben figure that out and help us. The Worst: I'm trying. Ben changed back and an imcoming signal appeared it was Azmuth. Azmuth: I see you are having trouble with the four forms that I gave you as thanks for saving Galvan Mark 2. Ben: Yeah great thankyou gift their useless. Azmuth: They are not useless Ben Tennyson the Walkatrout species hs a strong high pressure blast of water through their mouth that can rip apart steel, the fairy looking alien can fire dust that is extremely explosive and once it contact with something it can explode but won't work on anything wet, The Mole type Alien can dig extremely fast and its moustache can be used as elastic and stretch forever, the blob like alien has no special abilites except that it can resist anything its super defensive and can't be injured. Ben: Whoa are you serious so thats why. Azmuth: Think with your head and not with your heart Ben and with that you can bring out the best in all your alien forms. Ben: right I got ya thanks Azmuth. Azmuth: Anytime. Ben got up and saw his friends struggling. Ben: Leave it to me guys. Ben changed into Pesky Dust. He sprinkled dust on the dry parts of the road and it exploded causing the water to flow down. He then changed into Molestache and dug a hole into the ground leading to Bellwood lake releasing the water he then changed into The Worst and bounced into Bivalvan shattering his armor and defeating him he finally turned into Walkatrout and blasted him with water into a wall. LATER Gwen: Great work Ben you really did great. Ben: Thanks Gwen ah Kevin What are you doing with Khyber's Dog. Kevin: Its not Khber's Dog her name is Zed she is my dog. Ben: Cool imagineif she still had the Nemetrix that'd be awesome. MEANWHILE Bivalvan: That filth Ben Tennyson I hate him so much I will destroy him. Albedo: As do I Bivalvan. Bivalvan: Who are you. My name is Albedo I was once a Galvan and assistant to Azmuth but when I found out Tennyson had the Omnitrix I judged him unworthy and made one myself but it was destroyed by Azmuth and I became a reverse copy of him my new Ultimatrix will be able to defeat him but I need a team to back me up join me and I will make you as strong as you want the you can destroy him yourself. Dr. Psychobos: Join us he means Malware betrayed me so I left and joined Albedo I have no beef with him since he is no longer a Galvan and we both want to destroy Azmuth. Bivalvan: I'm in where do we start. Albedo: Excellent first we grow our team hahahahahaha. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 03:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Walkatrout makes his OGVE debut. *Pesky Dust makes his OGVE debut. *Molestache makes his OGVE debut. *The Worst makes his OGVE debut. *Bivalvan joins Albedo. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed Villains *Bivalvan *Albedo *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Walkatrout (X2) *Pesky Dust (X2) *Molestache (X2) *The Worst (X2) Trivia *Ben gains four new aliens in this episode. *Bivalvan joins Albedo in this episode. *Kevin renames Khyber's Dog to Zed after the Khoros god menioned in the canon episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Many Happy returns by the Tetramand priest. *Albedo's team begins to join together in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes